My Protector
by A Stalker
Summary: Misaki and Usagi met the night that Takahiro announced his engagement. When Usagi discovers that Misaki is in serious trouble he does his best to watch over him. Usagi falls in love with Misaki, but Misaki is scared of him because of his past.
1. First Meeting

Usagi POV

I was on my way to Takahiro's house to celebrate his birthday. He had said that he wanted to tell me and his little brother something and I let myself wonder about what it was. Even though Takahiro was pretty normal, somehow he was always unpredictable.

By the time I got to his apartment it was already dark which hid the scowl that was on my face when Takahiro's girlfriend opened the door. Manami smiled at me falsely while I didn't bother to hide my displeasure. She already knew how I felt about Takahiro but she also knew that I could never have him. This was something I myself had realized long ago and that just fueled my hatred for her.

"Takahiro." I said smiling as he came up behind her.

"Usagi-san, its good to see you. I'm glad you could come, I have BIG news." Takahiro chattered on excitedly.

Normally I would have hung on to every word but I noticed that Manami was smirking at me from across the room.

"What kind of news is it?" I asked Takahiro.

"Life changing news." he said "Wait one second, I'll go get Misaki so I can tell you both."

I grew a bit nervous as I watched him walked down the hall then hear knocking on a door followed by "Misaki."

A few minutes later Takahiro came back with a young boy that looked rather bored.

"Misaki, this is my friend Usami Akihiko, and this is my little brother Misaki." he said introducing us. I shook hands with the teenager who immediately tensed at my touch before pulling his hand away.

"So what's this big news?" I asked too preoccupied to wonder about the boy's reaction.

"Me and Manami" Takahiro said "are getting married."

At those words my fragile world shattered. But I put on a smile Takahiro, congratulating him on his engagement. Everyone else was smiling (even though Misaki was only smiling slightly) but I felt like I could cry. Cursing myself for everything I was feeling I was forced to endure the rest of the night with a smile on my face talking about how happy Takahiro would be with Manami.

I relieved when it was time to leave but unfortunately Manami was leaving with me. I tried my best to ignore her and quickly slipped out of the door.

"Usami-san." she called as I was walking away.

"What?" I growled.

"It couldn't have turned out any different. He was going to marry someone someday, you must have known that from the beginning." she said.

I turned around to face her "I'll keep that in mind." I said.

"But really" she said "you don't even know him that well. You've been with him longer than me and you're just now meeting his brother. You may be in love with him but we're getting married now, its time to give up." She started walking the other way leaving me alone.

"I know that already, I've known that for a long time." I said to myself.

I really should give up on Takahiro, I have to now. I'll try to again.

Misaki POV

He's weird. Usagi-san is weird especially his nickname. He has been clinging onto Nii-chan all night. He keeps shooting Manami dirty looks. And he's smiling even though he's sad, I wonder why. For a moment it all adds up. He's sad because Nii-chan is getting married. I think he loves Nii-chan. I brush the thought away thinking it impossible for two very good reasons. 1.) Because they're both guys and 2.) Because I don't believe in love. Still I can't help but think that its true.

While Nii-chan is trying to pry Usagi-san off of him I went over to Manami

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

She nodded and led me away from the others. She waited for me to talk.

"Does Usagi-san love Nii-chan?" I asked bluntly.

She smiled at me and said "As in…"

"As in romantically." I finished for her.

"Yes." she said.

"That's weird." I said and walked away.

Behind me I heard Manami say "I know Misaki, but its true."

"Yeah." I said, but I didn't believe it, even if Usagi-san did.

When we walked back to Nii-chan he was chatting with Usagi again, both with huge smiles on their faces.

I thought "There is no such thing as love, especially gay love. Its all false."


	2. Never Walk Alone

Misaki POV

"Its over." I sighed

"Misaki, you're allowed to be happy that school is over but I think you're being a little dramatic." my friend Michiko said.

_She _and I lived in the same apartment complex. All of the few friends I had were girls.

"I'm not. That school is the only way hell can find me." I told her.

Michiko let out an exasperated sigh, tired of my constantly depressed mood. Michiko was a very happy person and it surprised me that she could manage to deal with my twisted personality. Given, she didn't know just how messed up I was, but I'd known her for three years and she had never stopped trying to fix me.

"Misaki!" Michiko practically screamed in my ear bringing me out of my daze.

"Hai?" I asked taking my hands away from my ears.

"Gezz, what's with you? Can't you stay focused for more than five seconds?" she asked annoyed.

"Eh, oh… sorry." I said.

"Aaaanyways, I was just saying that I have to stop by the bookstore today so you have to go the rest of the way by yourself." Michiko said.

I asked "Why do you need to go to the book store?"

"A new volume of Romance Belongs in the Student Council Office is coming out today and I have to have it! There's a rumor that its gonna be the last book she ever writes. I just love all of the cute smut in them. I don't know what I'd do if this really is the last…" she started chattering on about her favorite yaoi, and that was something I definitely didn't want to hear.

"Would you please shut up!" I yelled "What would ever make you think that I would want to hear about some gay guys in a book you read?"

Although most people would be, Michiko had known me way too long to be surprised about my reaction.

"Aww, why do you have to be such a homophobe, its boring." she complained.

"Because I am." I grumbled.

"Well that sucks. A lot of people even think you're gay." she said.

"Wh-What!?" I asked surprised.

"Well it does look that way kind of. I mean look at you, you're just so cute!" she squealed.

"There is no way in hell that I'm gay." I said bluntly.

"Well that's good," Michiko said smiling at me "but I'm still not sure if I believe you."

"Michiko!" I yelled.

She stuck her tongue out at me teasingly as she ran away.

After Michiko left I leaned against the building I was standing in front of. I didn't want to go home right now, maybe I'll just make up an excuse for Nii-chan and come home in a few hours.

"Takahashi!" my eyes snapped open at the familiar voice and fear coursed through me.

"Hi-Himura-senpai." I said my voice shaky.

As Himura and two of his friends walked over to me I found that I was frozen where I was. Unable to will myself to move I was forced to just stand there as the plague on my life drew ever closer.

"Taka-kun. You're looking as nice as ever." my second biggest tormentor Nakano Shouta said stroking my hair.

Then I remembered how to move and hit his hand away.

"D-Don't touch me, baka!" I spat.

"Aw, always so grumpy. What you don't like us anymore?" Himura teased.

"Gezz, what gave you that idea?" I asked sarcastically.

One of the older boys, whose name I didn't know, grabbed my wrist as I turned to leave. He pulled me back and pushed me into Himura who grabbed the hood of my jacket.

"Let go!" I said twisting around to try to yank the piece of fabric out of his hand.

Himura ignored me and dragged me into the closet alleyway he could find, followed by his friends.

Seeing that I was trapped I grew more nervous. Even though I knew I couldn't, some stupid instinct was telling me to escape. My pride was the only thing that made me listen to it. I was going to try to do something, if it helped or not. I ducked under Himura's arm which was blocking my way and started running toward the street. I doubled over as someone's fist hit my stomach. I was back to where I started and felt Himura's fist connect with my cheek.

"Why do you even try?" he asked me.

I shrugged "Maybe I'm just an idiot."

"Maybe." he said smirking.

Himura started unzipping my pants and Nakano held my arms back when I tried to push him away.

"Chill out," Himura said "you know its gonna happen no matter what you do."

I clenched my teeth as he put his hand under the hem of my shirt moving up to my nipple. After they had undone my jacket and shirt Nakano let go of my arms. I rubbed my arms up and down briefly before I was pushed down onto my knees.

"Ya having fun Taka-kun?" Nakano said lifting my face up and smiling at me.

My only response was yank my head away and try to push him away.

"Quit fucking around!" I yelled at them.

"Fine." Himura said sliding his hand under my underwear.


	3. Rescue

Misaki POV

It was the last day of school and the only reason I was happy was because I thought I would be rid of them. That school was the only way they had of finding me, I'd always been careful and made sure they never followed me home or anywhere else that I might go to regularly. Now I had to deal with this ruining my good mood. I prayed that they had just run into me by chance and didn't actually know where I was going.

I clenched my teeth as Himura started moving his hand faster sending a wave of pleasure through me. I hated it, but my body had it's own opinion. That just made me hate it more, I couldn't stand the fact that I actually _enjoyed_ having these assholes touch me. Right now I was fighting both the Urge to give in and throw up. (Even though I'm sure the second part would be hilarious since I would spew all over Himura.) For now I just sat there wondering why this had to happen yet again.

Usagi POV

Manami's comment had wounded me. Truth be told I didn't know that much about Takahiro, despite obsessing over him ten years. I had just met his brother and even though Takahiro was always spouting out stuff about the kid I usually tuned it out. I didn't even care about his Misaki, but since Manami had said something here I was trying to catch him on his way home, just to prove her wrong. Whatever, it may not be the time of my life, but I wasn't exactly busy right now. Of course there was work, there was always work, but I liked to push my deadlines back as far as possible. Sometimes I even had the story done and just didn't turn it in to annoy Aikawa.

I came out of my thoughts when I finally spotted the boy with a girl who ran off a minute later. "Well aren't we Mr. popular." I thought smirking. I didn't think he could have a single friend in the world, much less a girlfriend. When I looked back up Misaki was gone and I cursed myself for getting distacted. Granted I didn't want to be here but I could still keep my concentration for a while. I scanned the streets for a minute until I saw a flicker of movement in an alley. "What the hell is he in an alley for?" I thought to myself.

"Misaki?" I said looking at the scene in front of me, this was the last thing I expected to see when I came looking for him. Three boys that were all a lot bigger than him were kneeling in around Misaki smirking. Misaki himself was a mess. He was half curled up on the ground with his chest exposed and his pants zipper undone. He had a red mark on his face where it looked like somebody had punched him and he was covered in a thin layer of dirt from being on the ground.

Misaki slowly opened his eyes that had been clenched shut to see what was going on. When he saw me his eyes widened and he looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

"U-Usagi-san!" Misaki said.

"What do you want old man?" one of the boys said standing up to face me.

My surprise disappeared and was replaced with anger when I heard his tone.

"Just seeing what you boys were doing. And it looks like I've stumbled upon something interesting." I said accusingly.

"Go to hell, we can do whatever we want." the boy said, he was probably the leader.

"Is that so?" I said "Well I happen to be in the same position. I can do anything I want, including completely ruining your lives."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" the boy asked.

I shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not, but I still suggest you let him go." I said pointing at Misaki.

The boy looked between me and Misaki, still wondering if I was a threat or not. He must not have thought that Misaki was worth the risk.

"Have it your way." the boy said smirking nervously as they all walked past me.

Misaki was dusting himself off and fixing his clothes.

"Are you alright?" I asked placing a hand on his arm.

"I'm fine." Misaki huffed roughly shaking my hand off.

"Come on, I'll drive you to Takahiro's." I said.

"No thank you." he said.

"Why I asked.

"I'm not going home right now." he said.

"Then where are you going?" I asked.

Misaki shrugged. This was getting annoying, but I knew that I shouldn't just leave him alone.

"Come on, you can stay at my place until you're ready to go home." I said.

Misaki hesitantly followed me onto the street and into my car.


	4. Chat

Usagi POV

I unlocked the door to my apartment and left Misaki sitting on the couch when I went to get tea.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked handing him his cup.

"Yes." he said.

"Would you like to tell me about it?" I asked.

"Not particularly." Misaki said.

"Will you tell me about it?" I asked.

He shrugged "Maybe."

"Okay then, who were they?" I asked.

"They're some people I used to go to school with, they're a year older than me." he said.

I thought he would be more upset. He'd just been molested, but he was acting totally normal. This might have happened before, that would explain why he was so depressed. Still, shouldn't he be a bit more shaken up, it was like he was talking about what he had for breakfast instead of the people who had just tried to rape him.

"Misaki…" I started to ask him if he was alright again but stopped when I realized that was probably annoying. I wanted to say something to make him feel better but that's all I could think of, I wasn't very good at this. I wanted very badly for him to admit that he was hurt. I felt like if he did it would somehow be easier to get him help.

After a moment of me just staring at him Misaki asked "What?"

"Has this happened before?" I asked seriously.

"Yes." he stated.

"More than once?" I said.

"Yes." he said again.

"For how long?" I asked.

After a pause Misaki said "Four years."

"Four years?" I asked in disbelief.

"And a few months." he said.

"Over four years and nothing has been done about it." I said.

"No one knows about it." he said.

"Not even Takahiro?" I asked.

Misaki shook his head.

"You need to tell him." I told Misaki.

"Not gonna happen." Misaki said.

I frowned. "Fine, I'll tell him." I said.

"No. You. Will. Not" Misaki growled.

"And why not?" I challenged.

Misaki looked worried for a minute as he tried to think of an excuse. Then he got a gleam in his eyes and gave me one of his rare smiles, even though it did look kind of evil.

"Because if you do then I'll tell my brother that you like him." he said.

You little brat. I narrowed my eyes at him as he smirked.

"And why would he believe that? He hasn't noticed all this time why would he now?" I asked.

"Why would he believe you?" Misaki asked.

"Because he's overprotective of you and would believe anyone if they said you were in trouble." I said.

"Well, that's true." Misaki said the smile being replace with his usual bored look "But he would still believe me if I told him you liked him."

"Its your word against mine and he would probably think you were pulling a prank on him." I said.

"No its not, its your word against me and Manami-san's." he said.

My frown deepened when I heard Manami's name. Of course she had told him. Takahiro would believe them, he might still think its a prank at first but that wouldn't last long if Manami had anything to do with it. I could probably still keep Misaki from telling, but I wasn't going to go out of my way to win against a kid.

"Fine. I won't tell Takahiro" I said.

Misaki looked surprised that had agreed not to tell.

"Are you sure?" he asked suspiciously.

When I nodded I could see him visibly relax. Did he really not want Takahiro to know that much?

"Usami-sensei." I heard Aikawa says from behind the door.

"What do you want?" I said turning away from Misaki.

Its not like I didn't already know, she had been bugging me about the same thing for awhile now.

"I want you to write another book." she said.

I sighed at her stubborness. "I already told you, he got married."

"And!?" she screamed coming in.

"And that means I have to get over him." I said.

"That doesn't matter you can still write!" she said.

It was strange seeing her like this, it was more like she was begging instead of screaming like she usually did.

"Eh?" Aikawa said finally noticing Misaki.

I sighed thinking it would have been better if Aikawa hadn't shown up. Misaki must be under a lot of stress I didn't want that crazy woman to freak him out.

"He's so cute!" Aikawa squealed nearly knocking Misaki down as she suddenly embraced him.

"Aikawa." I said "This is Misaki, he's Takahiro's little brother."

"Usami-sensei, you can't just use his brother as a substitute. That's not how it works." she said pretending to scold me.

Misaki kept the shocked expression on his face after Aikawa let him go, until he heard this. His eyes became hard again and he took a step away putting Aikawa between us. I could imagine he was scared enough to believe that was true.

"Aikawa!" I said.

Once I had said it I realized that I sounded like a pre-teen getting mad at his mom because she had embarrassed him, but no one else noticed.

"Hai, hai. I was only joking." she said thinking that she was just annoying me by being there.

Misaki had mostly gone back to his previous state but there was still a little tension in his shoulders.

"Could you please leave, we were discussing personal matters." I said calmly.

"What? Don't tell me you're actually dating him." she asked.

"Of course not." I said.

"Then what were you talking about?" she asked.

I sent her a glare instead of answering.

"Fine." she huffed "Don't tell me, but I'll figure it out somehow."

As soon as he was sure Aikawa was gone Misaki picked up his stuff and headed for the door.

"Wait!" I said holding the door closed.

"What do you want?" he asked harshly.

"I just want to make sure you're safe." I said.

"I'll be fine." he said.

I removed my hand and let Misaki leave. Still, I couldn't help but be worried about him.


	5. Scared

Misaki POV

"Would you please stop calling me." I said.

"I'm just worried about you, you don't have to sound so annoyed." Usagi's voice came through the phone.

"As I have told you practically _every day_ I am fine, I haven't seen them in over a month. Its not your problem anyways, so why are you worrying?" I said.

"I'm pretty sure anyone would be worried about someone who was being raped and refused to get help." he said.

I flinched at the word rape. It always bugged me how he was so open about it, shouldn't he know that its a sensitive topic.

"I don't care." I said.

After a pause Usagi said "Sorry I mentioned that, I just want to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine. goodbye." I said hanging up the phone.

It was weird, like he knew what I was thinking. Was I that easy to read? I could hide my feelings from Nii-chan but he was never good at noticing things.

"I don't have any time." I thought as I walked out of my part time job. It wasn't that I didn't have time its just that I wasn't used to working. But I had to pay rent for the little apartment I had so most of my time off I was tired from my jobs and having to clean up. For a small place it had an incredible amount of hidden dirt that kept popping up.

I had to cut through a nice part of town to get to my other job in time but at least I could see how happy other people were.

"Taka-kun." someone called out.

I turned around not knowing that I was about to sink back into my nightmare. Standing just a few feet away from me was Nakano. I froze up for a second before I started running away at a dead sprint. At first Nakano caught me but I threw my elbow into his stomach making him release me from surprise. He was probably only shocked enough to let go because I had never actually tried hitting one of them before. He had expected me to run but it was a shock to both of us what I did. I probably wouldn't have tried to hit him if I was actually thinking but I was just running on instinct and fear.

I stopped in front of a building, panting. I could run faster than Nakano but he could run longer. I looked up at the building I was next to, it was familiar. Its Usagi's building I realized. Without thinking I ran into the building and up to Usagi's door with Nakano still following me awhile away. I had seen Usagi put in the entrance code last time I was here so I knew how to get in. Don't ask why I watched him put in the code, I really didn't intend to ever come back. I quickly ran inside and locked the door when I saw Nakano. He was beating on the door and screaming at me to open it as I slid down and sat in front of it. I didn't notice that I was shaking until I felt a wet drop roll down my cheek. I hated myself for crying. It definitely wasn't that bad but the shock of seeing him after so long was too much. The more I thought about it the harder I cried until the loud sobs refused to stop.

"Misaki?" someone said.

I looked around scared and then my eyes landed on Usagi. I don't know why I was surprised to see him it was his house.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to barge in, I'll leave now." I said lowering my head to hide my tear streaked face.

"Misaki, are you alright?" Usagi asked.

I stopped with my hand on the doorknob. Am I? I should be fine but something about this time is different, it feels like one of the first times years ago.

"I'm scared." I accidentally said out loud.

"What happened?" Usagi asked concern coating his voice.

"N-Nothing! I didn't say anything!" I said trying to leave.

"Misaki." Usagi said gently grabbing my wrist to keep me there "Its okay now, you're safe here."

Usagi cautiously pulled me into an embrace, I tensed on instinct but then relaxed. It was just Usagi, he wouldn't hurt me. I leaned into Usagi's chest and continued sobbing.

"What happened?" Usagi repeated after my sobs had mostly quieted.

"It really is nothing, I saw one of the people who… did that to me." I said shyly. I was embarrassed that I had broke down crying in front of Usagi.

Usagi tensed and held me tighter. "What did they do to you?" Usagi asked with venom in his voice.

"I-I'm fine, I was just scared. You don't have to worry about me." I said.

"How could I not worry about you Misaki? This is serious and you need to stop pretending it isn't." Usagi said.

"I'm fine." I mumbled pushing him away.

"Please let me help you." Usagi said.

"How?" I asked.

Usagi looked puzzled by question for a moment.

"You can come live with me." he said.


	6. Moving In

Usagi POV

"What?" Misaki asked.

"If you come live with me it will be easier for me to keep an eye on you." I said.

Misaki's shocked expression turned into one of anger as he realized I was serious.

"What the hell!" he snapped "When did I ever ask you to be my babysitter?"

"I just want to make sure you're safe." I sighed at the stubborn boy.

"Why do you even care!? I don't want your help so please just leave me alone." Misaki yelled.

"Misaki." I said stopping him from leaving.

He stared at me silently with wide emerald eyes. His eyes were filled with something that wasn't quite fear, but more like he was overwhelmed. I realized that I was probably making him uncomfortable. He was already extremely stressed he didn't the sudden life decision on top of that. But he was still going to live with me.

I ruffled his hair trying my best to calm him.

"Sorry" I said "you can go if you want to."

He nodded and slowly crept out the door.

He may not want to live with me, but there's no way I'm letting him live alone where he could run into those other boys. I picked up the phone to call Takahiro and tell him about Misaki's new living arrangement. I knew what would happen if Misaki told Takahiro that he didn't want to live with me. Takahiro would ask why and it was because I was worried. Being the overprotective brother he is Takahiro would forget everything else and insist on knowing what was wrong with Misaki. I knew this and I'm sure Misaki knew it too, thats why he wouldn't ever say he wouldn't live with me.

"Takahiro!" I said cheerfully into the phone.

"Eh, Usagi-san? Why are you calling me all of a sudden?" Takahiro asked.

"It's about Misaki," I said before Takahiro cut me off.

"What about Misaki, is he alright?" he asked worriedly.

Yah, Takahiro would definitely freak out.

"Misaki's fine. I was calling because I ran into him today and we decided something, we decided that it would be better for Misaki to live with me rather than on his own." I told him.

"Usagi-san, you don't have to let him stay with you just because he asked." he said.

"No actually I suggested it. It would be easier for both of us, I could really use his help with the chores and it gives him more free time because he doesn't have to work so much to pay rent." I said.

"Are you sure he won't be a bother Usagi-san? I know he's a good kid, but you're not used to living with someone else." Takahiro asked hesitantly.

"We already discussed it and I'm sure everything will work out. Misaki needs time to be with his friends and focus on his schoolwork. He's going to University soon he shouldn't have to work all of the time." I said.

The other line was silent for a while before Takahiro sighed "Alright. I'm really sorry Usagi-san, you can just call me if he does anything to bother you."

"Takahiro, I doubt he would do anything to cause me trouble. I told you that he was going to help me with the housework and that's more than enough to make it fair." I said

"Okay then. I should come over to help Misaki move, I need to ask him when a good time is." Takahiro said brightly.

"He said he wanted to move in as soon as possible so anytime should be okay." I told him.

"Okay, bye Usagi-san." he said before hanging up.

Misaki POV

I grumbled as I deleted yet another text from Usagi-san on my way home from work. Why can't he just accept that I'm fine without him and leave me alone?

"Misaki!"

When I looked up I saw Nii-chan waving at me from my front door. Surprised, I ran over to greet him.

"Nii-chan, what are you doing over here?" I asked.

"I'm here to help you move!" he said happily.

I looked at him with a dumbstruck expression that he didn't seem to notice at first. When he finally did he stopped beaming and sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Why… do you think I'm moving?" I asked carefully.

"Oh, Usagi-san called me a few days ago and told me." Nii-chan said "Its a good thing you're going to live with him, it'll be a lot easier for you. I'll have to thank Usagi-san for offering."

I can't believe him. Who tells someone's brother that they're moving after they completely refuse the idea? I can't help but have a pissed look on my face as I let Nii-chan into my appartment. Luckily I keep it as clean as possible or else Nii-chan wouldn't let me spend another second here. As it was it just looked really cheap and at least there weren't any visible dirt spots. Still I could tell that nii-chan was uncomfortable that I had been living here when I told him that it was a decent apartment for the price.

"What's wrong?" Nii-chan asked noticing my expression.

"Ah, nothing. Just thinking." I said smiling slightly at him.

"About what, you look like you're ready to punch someone." he said.

"Nothing." I said brushing it off again.

Nii-chan frown as he realised that I wasn't going to tell him anything and we both started packing my things into cardboard boxes that Nii-chan had brought. Unfortunately and against my wishes, it looked like I was moving into Usagi-san's house.


	7. Hiatus Over?

Hey I realize that I haven't posted anything for months and I'm sorry.

My computer broke and it's still not fixed, my grades are kind of low so there was awhile when I couldn't use electronics at all. Now I'm kind of depressed because my boyfriend just is moved away and I haven't really felt or even had time to write recently.

Basically I'm sorry for the hiatus and it's probably going to continue for awhile.

I have a little written for my stories and I'll try to start writing again and finish them. I do have a full chapter for My Protector and two or three completed chapters for The Forest Child. Those are on paper though so I probably won't have them all typed up and posted until next weekend.

I do not have any chapters for Why Do I Love You. This is the fanfic that I haven't updated for the longest time and I want to get back to writing it. I like this story and I do have plans for but right now I'm stuck with it and would appreciate some ideas. I just need ideas for something that might happen because of what Misaki just learned but would not upset his and Usagi-san's daily lives too much at that time. I would also like to have Hiroki be more involved with them for the moment. I would love some help with this.

Again sorry. I'll try to get the new chapters up and I'll try to finally get off of hiatus. Thanks for reading my fanfics, sorry, love you all, and bye!


	8. Takahiro's Worry

Takahiro POV

Both me and Misaki tried to smile at each other as I drove him to Usagi-san's house with half of his stuff in the back of the car. Misaki usually forget to smile so something was bugging him enough that he knew he'd looked depressed. It's not hard to tell what he's thinking but I can never tell why he's thinking it. He's been lost in his own world for years now and I don't think anything can make him come back, he's always half present even with what he loves most.

It surprised me when Misaki opened the door to Usagi-san's house using the code. Even if he was going to live here I didn't think he'd need the code before he even moved in.

"Usagi-san?" I called from the doorway as Misaki slipped his shoes off in the genkan and walked into the living room.

"Hello Takahiro!" Usagi said smiling slightly as he walked towards us from somewhere upstairs.

"Thanks for letting Misaki stay here." I said uneasily.

Although Misaki didn't, I'm sure Usagi-san had noticed my tone. This was confirmed a second later when he raised an eyebrow at me questioningly.

"I'll explain later." I said careful not to let my little brother hear.

The author nodded his head but still looked mildly curious.

"Misaki" Usagi-san called out and the teen appeared by a hallway he had wandered down.

"Let me show you your room." Usagi-san said walking towards the stairs again.

Misaki followed him with a bored look glued to his face and I frowned at how lifeless he was.

I followed them both into a kind of big bedroom that was furnished simply. A bed with clean white sheets, a plain wooden desk, dresser, and nightstand.

"Do you like your new room Misaki?" I asked cheerfully, once again trying in vain to lighten the mood.

"It's fine." Misaki said.

After we had completely unpacked Misaki's things I asked Usagi-san to come with me to the car so that we could talk.

"Misaki, do you mind staying here? I need to discuss something with Usagi-san in private." I said.

Misaki nodded "it's probably got nothing to do with me anyways."

"Thanks" I said waving goodbye to him "Remember, I'll call to check on you every few days."

"Okay." Misaki said.

As soon as the door closed I became serious.

"I need to talk to you about Misaki." I said "You have to promise you'll be there for him and protect him no matter what."

Usagi-san looked surprised by my sudden mood change.

"I told you I'd take care of him, you don't have to worry." he said.

I sighed "Usagi-san, I'm sure you've noticed but Misaki isn't exactly the happiest person. I'm not sure what but a few years ago something happened that really messed him up. I just need to know that you'll try to help him with this."

Usagi-san paused before admitting "I know what happened to Misaki."

I stopped. How could he know and not tell me? How could he figure it out before me anyways, Misaki is my brother. I need to know so that I can help him.

"I can't tell you." Usagi-san said as if reading my mind.

"What!? Why not!?" I yelled, my anger suddenly boiling over "He's my brother I think I have the right to know!"

"Takahiro, you deserve to know but I don't think you should."

"I-Is it that bad?" I asked nervously.

"It is pretty bad but that's not why you shouldn't know. Misaki doesn't want anyone to know, I found out by accident and he hates me for that. I wish he was at the point where he could talk about it but he's just not ready right now." Usagi-san said.

"Are you sure that's what's best for him? Don't you think he needs someone to help him?" I asked.

"I do," Usagi-san said "that's why I asked him to live here. I want to keep him near so that I can help him. Trust me, nothing will harm him when he's with me."

"Usagi-san, is Misaki still in trouble?" I asked.

"Yes but he's safe, I'll protect him."


End file.
